Blood and Cars
by kaden292
Summary: Naruto was walking home from work and watched as someone almost got run over, almost being key word, not was swift to get in the way at that time, but what was the cost it. AU ITANARU SASUSAKU


Okay so this is just a little drabble-bullshit I came up with late at night. I don't know where I am going to go with.

Summary: Naruto was walking home from work and watched as someone almost got run over, almost being key word, not was swift to get in the way at that time, but what was the cost it.

Pairing: SasuNaru ItaNaru SasuSaku

Warnings: dark themes, blood, puke, hospitals ( some people just don't like Hospitals, I don't but I can write about them)

Blood and Cars

Naruto enjoyed his job immensely, well, both of his jobs. He worked in a tattoo shop in the evenings and then a coffee shop in the early afternoons. He enjoyed his jobs because he was good at them. Granted he himself didn't have a lot of tattoos, but those that did held a lot of meaning to him. Except one, one that he would forever see and never be able to get rid of.

He ex-lover went straight so his family line could continue, but Naruto would have understood had he told him, but how he found out was horrible. Naruto caught them in their apartment together, Sasuke and Sakura. Needless to say, he waited till they left got his stuff, and moved out. Naruto didn't like fighting so he tried to leave it to a minimum, plus you never know how women react, it's probably a reason why he liked men so much.

The tattoo he would never be able to get rid of was 'Uchiha'. At first the idea was great, it was their 5 year anniversary, and Sasuke wanted him to get it, saying they would be together forever. 'tch, some bullshit that was' Naruto thought bitterly.

He turned a corner of a building and bumped in a man, or rather the guy ran into him from behind. 'man, he's in a hurry, and an ass' Naruto was never one to complain about things, but when the thoughts of Sasuke came up, nothing seemed good anymore.

The guy turned around and Naruto thought he was looking at an older version of Sasuke, the guy kept walking backwards, in to the street. They locked eyes and the guy seemed to freeze right there.

Naruto was brought out of his revere by a car honking, the guy didn't budge, but Naruto did. What seemed like slow motion, Naruto pushed the older copy of Sasuke hoping that he would be safe. Even though he regretted his relationship and the tattoo, that didn't mean he wished them dead, or that fact that he still loved the man. They had been friends since grade school. So he obviously couldn't let the Sasuke-look-alike get run over.

-ItaNaru-

Itachi was in a hurry, he had to get to his brothers house. Something about his girlfriend being pregnant and wanting to talk to his ex. Some bullshit, so he decided to run, only because Sasuke was not good under pressure. He usually would do something stupid, and he had to take care of it now. Only because he was stupid and left the only thing good in his own life. Naruto. Granted Itachi had never seen this man, since he was shipped of to boarding school. He never heard a negative thing from Sasuke, well something that he actually meant.

Itachi was basically running down the side walk, turning the corner he ran in a man unexpectedly, without thinking he kept going. Remembering his manners, he turned around to apologize, but met the deepest blue eyes he had ever seen. Everything he was worried about seemed to going, he thoughts left him. He had no idea where he was. Those eyes captured him, and his soul.

Itachi didn't even realize where he was standing anymore, the faint sound of something in the background. The guy came running towards him, he couldn't move as those eyes held on to him. Suddenly he was being pushed by the blue eyed beauty, he didn't understand, why would he push him away.

The world came crashing down after a few seconds, sirens blared in his ears, and he still could only see the blue eyes, but they were closed now. Taking in the rest of the body of the man, blood came from different spots on his body, his arm was twisted at odd angle. What was once blonde hair was now matted with blood, his shirt was ripped to pieces, his jeans had several holes, but was mostly covered in blood. The blonde was face down on the ground and it didn't look like he was breathing.

"No!" Itachi screamed long and heart wrenching. A few people looked at him, but he crawled over to the blonde beauty.

"You can't touch him, we need to make sure he is stable first! Please move away!" yelled the paramedic. Itachi obeyed, that they weren't pushing him away completely. He stayed a good distance, as the hooked up the heart monitor, started an IV, put on a neck brace and cut off the rest of his shirt. They threw it to the side, Itachi picked it up only to see them move the blue eyed blonde to the gurney.

They were going to take him away, he could have that, he needed to know who the blue eyed man was, "please can I go with you?"

They also needed to check him out, because he was part of the accident, and it would be easier if he was already at the hospital. They nodded, "sit there, and don't move. Just stay still."

So far the blonde had a heart beat, but it was getting weaker as he was loosing blood quickly. Itachi was never one for blood, it normally freaked him out, but he tried to stay calm. Then they cut off the blondes pants, and Itachi lost his lunch. The femur bone in Naruto's leg was sticking out, he didn't notice that earlier. Glad he didn't, they wrapped up most of the blood, cleaning off near the wounds and stitching what they could on the quick ride to the hospital.

The paramedics pushed the gurney out of the bus, and in to the building quickly, Itachi followed, well as far as they let him. The blonde had to have surgery to get the bone back in place and close up all his wounds. The knowledge was that he wouldn't be put under, only because he was already unconscious, but if they did, he might never wake up.

"Sir, did you come with the Ambulance?" asked a sweet looking women, she was young. He nodded not turning to her, just standing as far as he could have gone waiting for them to return with the blue eyed blonde.

"I need you to come with me. I'll let you see the other boy, when he is done with surgery. If we get done early, I'll let you wait in his recovery room." Itachi liked the women, she knew what he wanted, and there was no point just standing there. Doing something might help distract him for a minute.

While they checked him, they informed him that the other guy would be done with surgery in about 2 hours and that he could wait in the room they now had reserved for him. Itachi walked to the room after being informed by the nurse that helped earlier. It had started raining hard, a down pour. Not surprising, but it fit the mood that he was feeling.

Settling down in the chair he fell asleep, only to dream of the blonde that he was dreamt about, the one he had finally met today. Only he had wished that it had been on better terms.

-ItaNaru-

A nurse shook his shoulder, "Uchiha-san?" he opened his eyes and saw the blonde had finally made it with out him noticing or waking up.

"sorry, I must have drifted off. What time is it? When did he get here?" He asked slowly, rubbing his eyes. His dreams were satisfied to put a face with the hair and eyes. Just if the actual one would wake up, so he could loose himself in those eyes.

Nurse waited a few more minutes for Itachi to wake up a little more to inform him of the information that would be sure devastate him.

"Well Uchiha-san, you see, he made it through the surgery just fine, but he slipped in a coma. When he wants to wake up is his choice. He seemed to slip into a deep one. The doctor estimated that if he were regain consciousness, it would take a couple of years. Best you be on you way. No reason to stay over night. He be here for a while." the nurse explained.

Itachi turned to her, "did you find out his name?"

"You mean to tell me you don't know?" Itachi shook his head, "we thought you did since you came with him. Oh, well, his name is Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto."

Itachi's eyes went wide, Sasuke threw this blonde beauty to the side for a plain women. He needed to think about this. He sat back down on the chair not really sure what to think. Sasuke. 'shit Sasuke!'

Itachi went for his cell phone and dial the only number on speed dial, "Sasuke?"

"Hey Itachi, I'm doing okay now, don't worry about coming over. Sakura just had a fight that's all. She forgave me, we moved on. Thanks for worrying, I'll see ya later" Sasuke said quickly and then hung up on Itachi.

Even though Sasuke was well mannered, he knew how to be well mannered and rude at the same time, and an idiot. Even though Naruto was once with Sasuke, he would take him as his own. The nurse was right, it would be a while to Naruto woke up again.

-ItaNaru- 5 years later

Itachi knew all the nurses that worked this shift, after coming here for visiting hours every chance he could get away from work. He usually dumped it off on Sasuke, who would spend endless hours away from his house. His wife, who he dutifully married after she got pregnant, and who is pregnant again with their third child, twins, so third and fourth, would be at home. Sasuke was avoiding her, only because of regret.

He had confessed to Itachi, that he regretted marrying her instead of staying with Naruto. Only because he didn't know where Naruto was, and his phone was turned off. The two jobs that Naruto worked for, had no idea where he went, they said he just went home and vanished. They were worried for him, cause they too could not reach Naruto.

Sasuke thought that if Naruto was still in his life, he would be okay, but that would have just tortured poor Sasuke. He figured that out the hard way, when he kept dreaming about Naruto. Sexually and as just friends, it killed him inside.

So Itachi sent him to a therapist, and they just said it was a depression from loosing someone close to fast. Had they left each other gradually, it would have been easier. Sasuke quickly moved on, only because that was two years ago.

Itachi entered the room he knew all too well. He replaced the flowers, and threw out the old dead ones. Itachi put his hand on Naruto's cheek only to get a response. He wasn't expecting that, and he starting saying Naruto's name to wake him.

His eye lids fluttered open and then the dull blue brightened as life took over them again. The blonde moaned or tried to, it came out as more of a croak. Itachi knew that he would want water. He grabbed a cup and put it to Naruto's lips and he drank greedily.

Itachi put the cup down, only to receive a small protest. The blue eyes finally focused on him, and got a name, but not his name

"Sasuke?" then the brows crinkled together, "no, you're not Sasuke, but you could be his brother. Fuck my head hurts, the lights please." Even though it was suppose to be difficult to talk after such a long time, he heard the rumors that Naruto would be able to make someone deaf in one sitting. So he wasn't to surprised he spoke so much.

"You're right, I am not Sasuke, and you're also right that I am his brother, Itachi." smiled and sat down on the side of the bed and Naruto was not bothered by it, in fact he wanted Itachi just to lay next to him and hold him. It felt right with every part of his being. It never felt like this with Sasuke, he always seemed to force himself into comfort.

Why was he even thinking this, where was he, and how long was he out. Itachi seemed to read the questions on his face.

"You're in Konoha hospital, and you've been in a coma for 5 years, to today actually. It's the anniversary of the day you saved me. I must thank you, but I will have the rest of my life to do that." Itachi smiled it was a true smile. Sasuke never smiled like that, or smiled all. He always smirked.

"Wait, 5 YEARS?" Naruto couldn't believe it. He had been out for 5 years. Sasuke probably killed himself. He laughed bitterly, if felt as if it was just yesterday that he was walking down the street cursing him. For some reason when ever the name Sasuke was thought or spoken, he had no feeling towards it. It no longer held any meaning, he looked at Itachi. They were so different, he could tell by just looking at them. They were complete opposites.

Itachi had called in a nurse and they checked on Naruto, he was fine, he would just need some physical therapy for his muscles. Naruto went threw it quickly, he was never one for hospitals, so he pushed him self as far as he could go, until he could walk quiet well again.

Granted it still took about 4 months till he was released, he still had a slight limp. It was then he realized he had no where to go. He was homeless again. He had no money, he had nothing.

"Don't worry, you will be staying with me." The two had gotten closer, but they never crossed the line between friendship and lovers just yet, but Naruto knew that was where is was heading.

-ItaNaru-

Naruto had talked to his old bosses and explained what had happened, and that if he wanted he could still work for them. He had both of his jobs back, he was happy about that. Granted he didn't know most of the workers at the coffee shop, he could still make coffee cause it felt like he hadn't bee at work for only a few months, not years.

Naruto walked back to Itachi's apartment, he still wasn't home. He decided to go surprise him with some food at his office. He did mention he would be working late tonight. Naruto smirked, he probably forgot to eat as well.

Picking up some take out he heading to the Uchiha office. Sasuke didn't even flutter through his brain as he walked to Itachi's office. He knocked on the door and got an "enter" and he did so.

Itachi looked up and saw Naruto with food, his stomach made it's appearance and Naruto chuckled, "take for a few minutes"

Itachi nodded, "sure." was the simple reply and Itachi leaned back in his plush seat as Naruto took the visitor chair in front of the desk and they started to munch on the food, and chat lightly.

Suddenly door open and not who Naruto expected walked through the door. Sasuke walked in not paying attention to who was sitting at his brothers desk.

Sasuke set some files down, "I finished them, can you just look over them, and make sure everything is correct for the deals? Not that they need it, just so you know what is going on." Sasuke paused, "now I'm going to go home to Sakura."

Sasuke finally turned to the other person in the room beside Itachi, "Jeez, can't even say hello to your ex? How rude have you become?"

Sasuke's eyes became saucers, "Naruto?"

Naruto smirked, "What's up Teme?"

Sasuke growled pulling on Naruto's shirt to make him stand off of the ground. Naruto glared back, then it clicked. Sasuke probably didn't know, Itachi wouldn't tell if he didn't deem it necessary. He could easily read Itachi now. He was an open book. Naruto laughed and laughed hard.

"put me down Sasuke."

"No! Not till you tell me where you disappeared to! Why didn't you ever call!" demanded Sasuke.

"It's kind of difficult to call when I was in a coma." Sasuke released his grip.

Soon the story was out, to say that Sasuke was mad at Itachi was an understatement, but it excepted it. Sasuke saw the love and understand between, this is why he never wanted them to meet, because they were perfect for each other.

Sasuke walked to the door of an office, "I told you, you would always belong to an Uchiha." he shut the door and Naruto had totally forgotten about the tattoo on his wrist.

Itachi looked at him skeptically, "I have the name Uchiha tattooed on my left wrist. Would you like Itachi on the other one?" Itachi smirked, that was an indirect question of asking him, "stay with me forever, okay? I need an Uchiha, and you're perfect for me."

"Yeah," Naruto grinned at his expectance.

-ItaNaru-end

Okay, so all the medical stuff in there was kind of like MADE UP, unless it was true! I don't know much medical stuff, and what I do know, I try to keep real.

Anyways, I hope there was not any plot holes, That is my weakness, leaving stuff out, cause I forget. So if there is something missing, tell me, so I can go back and work on that.

Thanks for Reading, please leave a REVIEW, they help me progress in my writing.

Also thank you Hikki! for critque!

kaden

Ja Ne!


End file.
